Finding a Quiet Spot - Part 2 of Each Other's Orbits
by Fer8girl
Summary: An interpretation of the events that occurred during the cut scene between my Sith Assassin and her companion Andronikos. Expanding on in game dialog between these two was a great challenge, plus helping them take care of some unfinished business. Rated M for Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

What's life without a little risk, he'd always said. He decided it was time see if the Sith Lord meant the promises he'd seen in her glowing eyes. They had flirted back and forth several times, but with all that had happened he wondered if taking this chance would be too stressful for either of them. Then again, he thought with a smile, maybe this could relieve some stress. The attraction between them sparked like the lightning the poured from her fingers in battle, but the potential for something deeper made him nervous. Luckily, a couple of glasses of the Jorian whiskey he'd liberated from the stuffed shirts on Alderaan helped bolster his nerve for now. For some reason he always felt like he stood as the edge of a chasm when dealing with the Sith, torn between jumping into the unknown or stepping back into what was familiar. But tonight he felt like finishing something they had started long ago. When she returned to the bridge where he was lounging, he was waiting to talk to her, again taken aback at how beautiful he found her.

She abhorred the heavy armored robes that many Sith wore. In keeping with her Assassin class, she preferred lighter garments that swirled around her, but left her shoulders and midriff bare. The idea of stroking that expanse of skin had haunted him for a while. The tribal tattoos around her eyes and on her upper lip stood out in stark contrast to her bone white skin. The bleaching of her skin was a side effect of following the dark side of the Force. She had the hood of her robe down, exposing her short silver-white hair and the ritualistic scars that trailed from her lower lip to the hollow of her throat. Hood down, no gauntlets, the telltale signs that wasn't in battle mode. When she looked at him, her eyes a deep red, there was a mix of challenge and desire. There was also a trace of something he couldn't name. It was the same thing he had seen when their conversations started getting too deep and he had to back off before he began to feel trapped. But it was that unnamed glow that made him push forward.

"You busy?" It looked like the question had caught her off guard and for a moment she appeared almost shy, not what he was used to. It reminded him of how young she was, young but still so powerful. She didn't back down however, a good sign.

"I could think of a number of things we could do..." she trailed off, looking up at him. Time to fly or fall, he thought.

"I might have had the same idea. What say we find a quiet spot on the ship? Get to know each other better?" He said it with a smile and was glad when she returned the smile.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, I can't wait." She inched closer to him, not trying to rush.

"Well, let's find out." They moved into each other's space, leaning into that light kiss. Just a taste, a testing of the how deep the waters flowed. Drawing back just enough to gauge reaction, they stood there a moment longer, arms resting loosely around each other. It was she who spoke first.

"You mentioned quiet, my quarters are the quietest place on the ship." Still a trace of shyness in her eyes, but it was quickly losing ground to the heat of desire. Not wanting to lose any advantage Andronikos leaned in and brushed his lips against hers again.

"After you," he murmured. Not letting her gaze drop from his, she backed out of his arms just far enough to grasp his hands and lead him down the corridor to her room. She only let go to turn around and key in the code to open the door to her private quarters. She walked in, and he followed her into the dimly lit room. As soon as they were inside Andronikos wrapped one hand around her waist, something he'd been dying to do for what seemed like ages. He was reminded of how slight she was. It took no effort to pull her to him before dropping his lips down to the side of her neck and nuzzling the tender spot just above her collarbone.

"K'isha," he whispered her name against her skin, the one she'd told him on Tatooine. She shivered in him arms slightly.

"You are the only one who calls me that." She said with a sigh, melting against him. He hadn't been sure how she would react to his bold move. He was almost relieved when she leaned her head back on his shoulder and gave into the warmth of his mouth, letting out a moan that he felt vibrate against his lips.

"So, this is getting to know each other better?" she asked, her voice amused but breathless, "You probably know more than anyone else, what else do you wish to know about me?" He stopped himself from saying "I want to know everything," ... as true as that was it seemed too sentimental. Too binding. Just enjoy the moment, he told himself.

"I want to know if you still feel as good against me as I remember." He breathed against her throat, true enough even if it was an evasion.

Keeping the hand at her waist, he used his free hand to press the button on the console to close the heavy door behind them, ensuring privacy. He reached up and cupped the side of her face as moved his kiss up her throat, and nipped her tender earlobe. Silently, he cursed the gauntlets keeping his hands from her skin. As if sensing his frustration K'isha pulled the gauntlet off the hand at her waist, then sighed as he ran his fingers across her skin. Her skin was like shadowsilk against his fingertips. Not one to be outdone she moved against him, shifting against his hips, savoring the firmness of his body. Andronikos continued his gentle onslaught, working teeth and lips down to her shoulder. He used the hand at her waist to undo her belt before carefully lowering it to the floor then working on the clasp at her lower robe. The air hitting her legs as her robe slid to the floor seemed to jolt K'isha from her haze. She spun in Andronikos's arms and melded her mouth to his. The suddenness of the move surprised him and all he could do was stand there, stunned, as her mouth plundered his. When he regained some presence of mind he realized she'd undone the clasps of his jacket and was running her hands over the topography of his chest and stomach. He pulled off his remaining gauntlet and let her slide his garment off of his shoulders before breaking off from the kiss.

"Well played," he chuckled against her lips. He thought it would be like this. K'isha wasn't used to someone else taking charge. In this case fighting for the upper hand really would be a pleasure.

Grasping the hem of her upper robe, he pulled it up over her head. Standing there in her boots and the semi-sheer bra and shorts that were her undergarments, she could make his fantasies envious. Her nipples strained against the thin fabric and her shorts defined as much as they concealed. K'isha stepped back and posed, letting him get a full view of the body he'd been longing for. Her body was toned by her time in training and on the battlefield, but still soft and supple. Every move was graceful and done with purpose. She raised her arms above her head in a move he'd seen her do before, dancing in the cantinas when they'd had some rare down time. The easy movement seemed as enjoyable for her as it was for him to watch. She turned so that he could enjoy the view of her back as much as her front. He'd seen glimpses from what her robes exposed, but this full on view was overwhelming.

Andronikos had never felt his body react so forcefully. When she turned to face him he moved in with a groan and claimed her lips. His movements were more erratic as he struggled to unclip his belt and set it down without setting off his twin blasters. Feeling the need to regain some control, he struck at one of her weaknesses. He migrated his kiss from her lips, down her throat. He could feel her legs go weak as he pressed his advantage. The fine scars on her neck felt like lace against his tongue, at odds with the rest of her satiny skin. His hands were finally free to roam her body and he was ready to explore every inch of her. Running his hands over her breasts he felt the hardness of her nipples as his thumbs grazed them. His body responded in kind, harder than he could remember. K'isha had her arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him, her head thrown back allowing him all the access he'd ever wanted. His fingertips traced the edge of her rib cage before moving lower to her slender hips. Somehow they both managed to kick off their boots as they maneuvered to her bed. He cupped her firm backside, lifted her easily and laid her on the thick duvet, following close behind. K'isha quickly unfastened his breeches and slid them down his hips. He jerked as she ran her hand over his swollen form, caressing him through his own thin shorts. She grinned sinfully at him as she urged him on his back. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes now. He smiled at that. Very well, he thought, he could let her lead, for a moment.

He lay back as she kneeled over him. She ran her fingertips over the tattoo that flowed along the side of his face and around his left eye before capturing his lips. He let himself relish the sensation of her hands traveling over his body, learning his body as he had learned hers. The sight of her pale hands on his dusky skin caused him to shudder, as he struggled to maintain control. She used her mouth as adeptly as he, leaving his lips to kiss along his jaw line and down to his collarbone. It had been too long since a lover had paid this much attention to his needs and he wondered how long he could last. It was his turn to gasp as she scraped her teeth gently over his chest. As he watched, tiny sparks pulsed around her hands, waking new nerves as she touched him. It surprised him that the lightning she wielded could feel so blissful. Every spot she touched tingled but left no burn or pain. She moved down his body, administering the same sweet torture he had done to her. She laved her tongue across his abdomen, tracing every crevice. Her hands still pulsed as they ran down his sides, the tiny shocks only increasing the sensation. She nuzzled the groove of his hipbone, moving down, only stopping when she reached the waistband of his shorts. She lifted her head enough to look into his eyes as she tugged the waistband, the request as clear as if she'd spoken it. He lifted his hips to allow her to slide off the last of his garments, completely exposed to her gaze. The hunger was clear in her eyes as she cupped where he was throbbing. She let the lightning subside for the moment as she stoked him gently. He groaned as her fingers played up and down his hardness. Almost too much to take, he had to grit his teeth to avoid losing control. But when she leaned down her head and ran her tongue along his shaft from base to tip, he decided he needed to take back the lead. In one swift motion he sat up, grasped her waist and spun her back onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're mine now," he growled against her lips before crushing them under his. Their mouths waged war as their hands clung to each other's bodies. Andronikos shifted so that he was over her and he continued his sultry kisses down her body. She arched her back enough for Andronikos to tug off her bra. He stared at her bared breasts for a moment, small and firm with the palest nipples he's ever seen. He bowed his head down to suckle one while using his thumb to toy with the other. K'isha writhed under his mouth as if she were being shocked by her own lightning. Her hands were pulsating with electricity again and everywhere she touched thrilled him. He kept working down, nuzzling the concave of her stomach. It was just as soft as he'd imagined. K'isha shivered at the dual sensations of his rough facial hair and tender kiss. He eased her shorts off and settled in the juncture of her legs. He nipped the inside of her thigh, then soothed with his lips. He used his tongue to trace the seam of her lower lips. K'isha's body practically shot off the bed of its own volition and Andronikos had to grasp her hips to keep them still. He pressed his mouth more firmly against her, savoring her taste and reaction. If she was writhing before, K'isha was now convulsing in pleasure. Her moans became cries as her apex grew close. He nibbled and licked until he felt her on the very edge, then sucked the cluster of nerves at her core. K'isha shriek of delight filled her quarters as her body arched off the duvet. The force of her climax caused minor spasms across her entire body. She gasped for breath as she struggled to calm her racing pulse. Andronikos slid upwards until he was lying beside her. His desire was still evident, but he wanted her to recover somewhat before continuing. He found himself basking in the fact that he had caused that reaction and stroked the hair away from her face. When she turned to look at him, the full power of the forces she contained glowed in her eyes.

"Astonishing," she sighed. At that Andronikos chuckled again. He reached over and pulled her in for a kiss. The tang of her desire mingling with the sweetness of her mouth was intoxicating. The kiss started gentle, but began to stoke the desire that hadn't been extinguished. Soon K'isha was kissing him as if he'd stolen her breath and she was fighting to get it back. It wasn't long before they were clutching at each other again. Continuing their kiss, Andronikos moved above K'isha, adjusting so that he was cradled between her legs. Bracing himself with one arm he lifted her narrow hips with the other. He rubbed himself against the moistness between her legs, moaning into her mouth and feeling her moan in return. K'isha levered one leg against his hip and wrapped it around him to pull him closer. Andronikos pulled away just enough to watch her face as he slowly pushed inside the heat of her tight body. His reward was a gasp of pure rapture. Her body completely welcomed him and he had to pause so as not to finish too soon. She lifted her face to kiss him as he began moving in slow, easy thrusts. Their kiss continued as he started moving faster. This time he was inside her and was able to feel her oncoming climax. The pressure of his own climax was building and he was trying to fight it off for as long as possible. K'isha was moving beneath him, her hands still sparking as she stroked his shoulders and back. He could feel she was close when she moaned his name. The moan sounded as if it had been dredged from some well deep within her.

The tenuous grip he had on his control suddenly snapped. He started thrusting harder, deep thrusts more demanding than giving. K'isha's wordless vocalizations urged him on. She convulsed again, this time around him. Her cry of euphoria echoed in his ears as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body. He kept thrusting like a man possessed, burying his face against her shoulder. She met him thrust for thrust and each one punctuated by a gasp. He felt her climax one more time and this time he had no choice but to follow her over the edge. He felt his whole body seize up, frozen in the grip of ecstasy. When it released him, it was all he could do to not crash like a stunned thranta. He slowly collapsed next to K'isha, feeling completely spent. All he had the strength to do was hold her to him as they both tried to catch their breath. When she turned to face him, her eyes were glowing again and she gazed at him with wonder. She leaned towards him and softly kissed his lips. He returned the kiss as long as possible before she lay back on her pillow, and, with a sigh, closed her eyes and started to doze. Andronikos pulled the duvet over them before gathering her naked form against him. He rested his face near her hair to breathe her in one more time before letting exhaustion take over.

There was no way to tell how much time passed. It could have been moments, or hours. When Andronikos came to, there was a sense of disorientation. As he shifted to look around he heard the murmur next to him. The memories came crashing down on him all at once. A mixed blessing, since his traitorous body started to react more quickly than his sleep addled brain. He realized he was still partially wrapped around K'isha's nude body. She had shifted so that she was laying more on her stomach than her side and her pale back was luminous in the dim light of the consoles along the wall. He could trace the faint lines of scars on her shoulders, so fine he'd never noticed them before. He had a hard time picturing this proud creature as a former slave, but here was an unwelcome reminder. His fingers went from tracing to massaging, wishing he'd been able to soothe the ancient wounds when they had happened. At the pressure of his hands K'isha began to stir.

"A girl could get used to being roused like this," she sighed. She stretched, her lithe body in full contact against his. Andronikos was torn. The protectiveness he'd felt was making his head swim, he hated feeling trapped. Meanwhile his body was aching to return to the warmth of K'isha's body. In the end he pulled away, stepping back from the edge to where he felt safe. Shifting to the side of the bed he reached for his breeches.

"I should get back to the bridge." He stated flatly. The pang he saw flash in K'isha's eyes echoed the one in his chest, and in that moment he berated himself for being a coward.

"You're free to do what you want, but I'd prefer it if you stayed." No pleading, she had her pride too. The last time she'd said that to him it seemed a harmless flirtation. Now there was depth, and it threatened to swallow him. He gazed into her eyes, wanting nothing more than to crawl back under the duvet and repeat their recent activities.

"My Lord, we're closing in on our final destination. You should return to command." The ship's droid usually metallic voice seemed even more so now, echoing through the intercom. Saved by that blasted droid, Andronikos thought. K'isha rose from her bed and retrieved her robes in one easy movement. The full sight of her naked body temporarily froze him. She dressed efficiently, then walked over to where he stood still fastening his garments. She smiled and lightly kissed his lips as if the last few minutes hadn't happened.

"I'll be on the bridge." She said breezily, then left him alone in her quarters. That small gesture, as well as giving him control of piloting her ship, let him know him that she trusted him. Not something that came easily in this galaxy. Can't be thinking like this, he scolded himself, no getting sentimental. When he saw her on the bridge, he couldn't resist just a little more flirting. He didn't want to end their night on a sour note.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked and gave her one of his wicked grins. Her answering smile was trouble incarnate.

"No, I don't believe you have." A blatant lie, he had mentioned it more than once. But he wasn't about to call her out on it.

"Well, you're beautiful." Part of him was relieved things were back to status quo, he had too many loose ends that he wasn't sure he wanted to drag her into. But part of him couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, the part that had hoped he'd jump over the edge.


End file.
